


Talk to Me

by Thewriter680



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Loving Marriage, Protectiveness, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewriter680/pseuds/Thewriter680
Summary: Violet Baudelaire wakes up to find her husband not in bed. When she finds him, she discovers the nightmares he experiences as well
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Kudos: 5





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: mention of distressing dream involving death and fire. 
> 
> ~Please like and comment if you enjoyed the story~

Violet woke up in the middle of the night to find the other side of her bed empty. Her husband gone. She sat up abruptly, suddenly wide awake. Quigley couldn't be far, but her mind went into a frenzy. Old habits died hard and she suddenly found herself go into protective mode. She got out of bed, finding her sweater and pulling it over her nightgown. 

"Darling?" She called, stepping out into the hallway. Their apartment wasn't big so realistically he could only be in 4 rooms. Where was he so late, though? She looked down at her wrist watch and it was 2:36 AM. Much to late for being awake. She started in the living room, seeing her tools and his reading out. The pots were soaking in the kitchen from dinner, the dripping of the leaky faucet ringing loudly in the quiet room.

The bathroom in the hallway was empty, so the last place he could be was the second bedroom. A guest room most would call it, but it was occupied by Sunny and Beatrice when the girls stayed the night with them. 

Violet opened the door slowly, finding Quigley at the edge of the bed. She breathed out deeply, fortunate that he was safe. Though she saw his face was in his hands. Her face softened, walking over to him. 

He was surprised as he felt Violet's presence, pulling his hands away quickly. His eyes were red and his face flushed. His hair was disheveled more than usual. 

Violet knelt in front of him, taking his hands. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, the only light coming from the moon beneath the curtains.

Quigley shook his head. "It's nothing, V. Just couldn't sleep." 

Violet pushed his hair back so she could see his face more clearly, moving that hand to cup his cheek. She could feel the wetness on his skin from where tears were, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "It doesn't seem to be nothing. You're in the girls room at 2:30 in the morning. Your face is wet and your eyes are red. Talk to me." 

He closed his eyes and she could see some tears seep through. She sat up on her knees so she was at level with him, resting her hands on the back of his neck. She kissed his forehead, pressing closer to him. "It was just a bad dream. I've had them before."

She didn't know he had nightmares. Quigley was always there to comfort her when she had them and was ready to take care of her. She rested her hands on his cheeks, trying to will him to talk more. "Why are you in here?"

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"How often does this happen, darling?" 

"Just once or twice a week. I can usually control myself. But this one was bad." His voice crooked a little, taking a deep breath.

Violets heart broke listening to his confession. He was always there to comfort her when she needed it. And little did she know he was suffering with the same situation. She rubbed the back of his neck gently, tilting his head to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know how bad yours are, and I didn't want to burden you with mine."

Her eyes saddened, shaking his head. "You're my husband. You could never burden me like that." She felt a little ashamed. Here he was taking care of her with her nightmares, her panic attacks and outbursts. And her love was suffering in silence with the same without any help navigating his feelings. "You don't need to sit in a room all by yourself and suffer in silence. I am here. I will hold you and take care of you the way you do for me. You're so strong for me. Let me be your strength when you need it." She leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek, her arms wrapping around his neck. She felt him slowly wrap his arms around her waist, leaning into him. She leaned in enough so he was pushed back into the bed and she was laying on him. 

"Tell me, what was your nightmare?" She moved so she was laying on her side, pushing his hair out of the way.

Quigley felt his eyes water up again, taking a deep breath. He felt Violet push the tears that tried to fall down, his eyes closing. "It was.... you were pregnant and for some reason Olaf was alive and he found out. And he... he locked you in a room and hurt you badly.... and he— he set you on fire—" he couldn't go on, his breathing becoming labored from trying to keep himself together. 

Violet took his face in her hands, kissing away his tears. She shook her head as he stopped talking, rubbing her nose against his. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry you had to see that. And like you tell me, he can't hurt me. He is dead in the ground, rotting for all eternity. He can't touch me." She rubbed his cheek, smiling at him softly. "Talk to me. What would our baby look like?" She wanted to get his mind off of that awful image. Trying to focus on something more positive. It was something he did when she woke him up from her own nightmares.

"They would have your intelligence. And that little crinkle you get on your forehead when you think too hard." He sniffed, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. 

"I think they would have your beautiful eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that you and your siblings have. And your dark, dark hair." She pressed into his lips.

"Your tan tone. I'm too pale. They would inherit your family's skin tone as ours is too light."

"They would be so, so sweet. Like you. I hope if I do ever become pregnant, I have a little boy. A little boy who Sunny and Beatrice will dote on and be little mommies to. A little boy whose laugh echos around the house like a prayer and whose little feet stamp my heart into a puddle." She said softly in the dark, tightening her grip on her husband.

"I hope you would have a little girl. With the sweetest dimples and smile. Who steals the hearts of her aunts and uncles." He played along, taking a deep breath as the fear in his chest started to clear. "Who will grow up to be a fierce and independent woman. Like her mother.” 

Violet smiled, resting her head on the crook of his neck. "Maybe both. Or maybe triplets."

"Please don't say that. First, that's a whole lot of diapers and formula. No sleep. No showering. No life. I don’t think my parents left their house for the first 6 months after our birth. And second, I've seen pictures of what we did to my Mother's body. That poor woman could barley walk by the fourth month. I couldn't see you go through that pain. It would be hard for me to see you go through that if you have just one baby."

"It would be a different pain. A pain that would be worth it. I would be carrying our babies into this world." She rubbed his chest gently, looking up at him. "I would gladly go through that pain if it meant I could look into our babies eyes."

His face was still flushed, but Violet could tell he felt much better. He looked down at her. "Let's strive for one, but we will be blessed if we get more." He reasoned, pressing his lips against her temple. He laid his head down on the bed, his eyes growing heavy. 

Violet shifted on the bed so that he could move onto his side. Which he did as he faced her better. She curled beside him, her arms wrapped around him protectively. "Agreed." She kissed him softly. "Go to sleep, my love. I will be here if you wake." She assured him. 

Quigley smiled sleepily at her, his hand resting on her waist. "I love you, darling." 

"I love you too." She watched as he started to fall asleep, pressing kisses against his temple. When she knew he was fully asleep, she pulled away and went into the closet. She pulled out an extra blanket and crawled back into bed. She covered them with it, curling into his side. Violet listened to his breathing as she started to fall asleep herself.


End file.
